ElUltimoEncuentro
by tamborilero
Summary: La ultima Cita de Zack y Aerith desde mi himilde punto de vista, lo que tuvo que ser y se truncó, lo que dubo ser la mayor historia de amor Feliz, pero gracias a la Cual el mundo FFVII existió- Es una Revisión del Fics para unirlo a los ZERITH publicads


_**-¨Buenas Ante todo, decir lo de que estos personajes son de Square – Enix y demás, y que yo solo los utilizo con mi imaginación sin ánimo de lucro y etc.……bueno ahora a explicar, jejejeje, decir que re subo este Fics para entonarlo ante la avalanchas de Zerith que hay últimamente, está un poco corregido pero la historia es básicamente la misma, de lo que tuvo que suceder y por lo que nunca debieron Separarse, soy gran admirador de Esta pareja y espero que os guste, el final está un poco mas ampliado, saludos y nos leemos, espero vuestros comentarios…………dewssssssssssss¨-**_

Zack se encontraba en las dependencias de Soldado, estaba muy triste, ya que sabía que se tenía que ir una larga temporada a Nibelheim junto a Sephiroth y no podría ver a su amada Aerith, lo cual lo llenaba de angustias.

Sephiroth que de lejos lo vio a Zack un poco pensativo y con el ceño Fruncido, sentado en uno de los Bancos de la Planta 9ª del Edificio Shin-Ra, decidió ir a ver qué le pasaba al muchacho, ya que tras varias Misiones juntos, parecía que habían intimado bastante bien, lo cual el abría sorprendido hasta al propio Sephiroth, no muy dado a tener amistades mas allá de Angeal y Génesis, actualmente desertados de la compañía…

-¨ ¿Qué pasa Zack?, te encuentro decaído, lo cual me sorprende en ti, ya que siempre estas riendo y haciendo payasadas por las dependencias de SOLDADO, ¿Qué es por la misión que nos han encomendado en Nibelheim?, eres un primera clase, no deberías tener temor a nada y menos a esta misión que es solo de investigación.¨- Tras lo que Sephiroth rió mirando al Joven y prosiguió a dar la puntilla a su comentario -¨Es más, no has aprendido nada de las misiones juntos, vas con el Líder de Soldado, el guerrero perfecto, así que tranquilo, te echaré un ojo…cachorrillo¨- Sephiroth tras estas palabras, pensó que podría animar un poco a Zack, pero tras escuchar su respuesta, supo al instante de que eso no había sido así

-¨No Sephiroth, no es eso… lo que ocurre es que… nada, déjalo… tu no lo entenderías.¨-Tras estas Palabras, Sephiroth supo rápidamente cual era la Angustia del moreno, y pensativo se le ocurrió como solucionarlo…

-¨Hummm, crees que por que nunca me hallas visto con chicas no se de verdad porque estas tan decaído¨-Sephiroth se sentó al lado de Zack, lo cual a este le sorprendió muchísimo, tanto la respuesta del pelo plateado, como su gesto de sentarse al lado amablemente, esto no era normal en Sephiroth y rápidamente pensó en qué momento su relación se hizo tan estrecha…-¨Estas loco por ella ¿no?¨- Le soltó de improviso Sephiroth…-¨ y lo que te pone triste es el tiempo que vas a pasar separado, ¿Verdad?... mmmm, bueno, hagamos una cosa Zack, nosotros tenemos que partir mañana por la mañana a Nibelheim, se supone que el día antes debemos de estar concentrados en la misión que nos viene encima, pero contigo, aremos una excepción, como eres un primera clase y yo tu superior, te doy permiso para que puedas pasar el tiempo que quieras a su lado, siempre y cuando mañana estés aquí el primero, ¿Entiendes?.¨-Sephiroth estaba seguro que esta proposición Elevaría el Ánimo del Muchacho…..y no se equivocó….

Zack se quedo atónito por lo que acababa de oír, el gran Sephiroth haciéndole un favor, puede que su relación se hubiera vuelto más estrecha últimamente, pero no creía que el General de Generales de Soldado podría tener tan grande detalle con él, por muy primera clase que fuera, era algo extraordinario, la felicidad rápidamente quito del medio a la tristeza que momentos antes le embriagaba y de un fuerte Brinco se puso de pié…

-¨ ¿Lo dices en serio Sephiroth?, eres el mejor, muchísimas gracias, para que después digan los otros soldados de que eres un ogro con muy mala leche¨-Zack tras decir esto se dio cuenta de que la cara de Sephiroth se le enrojeció por momentos y supo que ese comentario no era muy oportuno. ¨Emmm… esto… lo siento Sephi…..¨

-¨Va, calla ya Zack, si no quieres que me arrepienta sal corriendo ahora mismo de aquí, vístete bien y ve por ella ahora mismo, es una orden¨

Zack asentó con la cabeza y Salió corriendo sin parar como alma que se lleva el diablo, mientras corría y corría, pensó el que podría hacer para que esta noche fuera inolvidable para Aerith, cuando de repente recordó que el barrio de la avenida Loveless estaba de feria y que le prometió a Aerith que le enseñaría la superficie y que mejor momento que ese para hacerlo, y ya para rematar la noche, que mejor que aprovechar las dos entradas que Kunsel le había dado para ver la obra Loveless, seria la noche perfecta, la que sellaría su amor para salvar las distancias y turbulencias que pudieran venir, seria….Mágico.

Zack llegó a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a casa de Aerith…

¨-Oye, ¿Aerith?... si soy Zack… ¿Qué?... no, no, tranquila no me ha pasado nada, es que me han dado la tarde y la noche libre sabes y bueno pues había pensado, si te apetece, podemos hacer lo que te prometí cuando nos conocimos… no Aerith, ya sé que te he construido los carritos, jejejeje, me refiero a enseñarte el mundo más allá de los suburbios, subir a la plataforma y ver el cielo… ¿Qué me dices Aerith?, como que te da miedo, nada nada, a las 6 te recojo ¿Vale?, jejejeje… de acuerdo, luego nos vemos Aerith, Adiossss.¨

Al colgar, Zack se dio cuenta que su corazón bombeaba más rápido de lo normal y que sus sentimientos estaban en plena ebullición, por si tenía alguna duda, en ese momento se dio 100% seguro de que estaba locamente enamorado de esa chica, la persona más bella que jamás se cruzara en su vida, el amor que siempre había anhelado en su vida y que por fin encontró de la manera más inimaginable, por que quien pensara que cayendo del tejado de una iglesia iba a encontrar el amor soñado, ese cuanto menos, era un soñador.

Era en torno a las 6 de la tarde, Zack se había puesto unas ropas muy elegantes, estaba muy repeinado y portaba un ramo de flores idénticas a las que Aerith cultivaba en la Iglesia de los Suburbios, Zack tenía una pinta muy alejada a la de matón de barrio que daba a entender con los ropajes anchos del uniforme de Soldado de primera Clase, iba caminado con un aire chulesco, con la sonrisa imborrable de su cara, sus ojos azules cielo parecían estar puestos en alguno de sus pensamiento mientras tatareaba una cancioncilla con un silbido.

Zack llegó a la puerta de la casa de Aerith, estaba con las piernas temblorosas, nunca había estado tan nervioso al recoger a Aerith, estaba paralizado, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de par en par….

-¨ ¡Anda!, tú debes de ser Zack, Aerith no para de hablar de ti, la verdad es que eres aun más guapo de lo que ella comenta¨- a Zack se le puso toda la cara como un tomate, y se ruborizo tanto que no se atrevió a mirar a aquella mujer a la cara de lo avergonzado que se sentía-¨Bueno Zack pasa para dentro, Aeris estaba a punto de terminar de arreglarse cuando has llamado, así que pasa, siéntate mientras baja¨

Zack entro en aquella casita hecha con un poco de resto de otras edificaciones, aquella mujer era la madre adoptiva de Aeris, ella le conto que cuando se quedo huérfana ella se hizo cargo de su cuidado y mantenimiento; al entrar Zack, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el interior de la vivienda no tenía nada que ver con el exterior de la misma, estaba toda decorada con flores y muy colorida, y adornada por dibujos de naturaleza y paisajes, junto al sofá en el que se posó Zack había una foto de Aerith cuando niña, se veía muy sonriente y feliz, con lo cachetes colorados y brillantes.

-¨Bueno Zack cuéntame, así que perteneces a Soldado ¿No?, debe de ser un trabajo muy duro y arriesgado para un joven como tu¨

Zack con una media sonrisa en la cara se dispuso a dar una contestación chulesca de las típicas suyas, pero antes de que abriera la Boca…

-¨Mama, ya te dicho muchas veces que Zack es muy fuerte y valiente, y me ha salvado de varios monstruos, así que por eso es muy bueno en su trabajo¨.

Esa Voz dulce y melódica, venia del final de la escalera que conducía al piso superior de la casita, Zack rápidamente al oírla decidió mirar hacia allí como un rayo y sus ojos se abrieron como nunca al ver aquella preciosidad, era Aeris, vestida como nunca, lucía un largo vestido Rosa inmaculado con volantitos, llevaba unos pendientes también de color rosas largos y el pelo suelto con rizos que le caían por los lados de la cara adornando sus grandiosos ojos verde esmeralda, sujetando el pelo una diadema rosa y justo detrás el Pañuelo que Zack le regalo cogiéndole una pequeña trencita, Aeris esbozaba una gran sonrisa y Zack que se levanto al instante, prácticamente se quedo mudo de la grata impresión de verla tan espectacularmente bella.

-¨Aeris…estas….tan…tan…tan…¨

Aeris rio dulcemente al ver que a Zack no le salían palabras y decidió sacarle del apuro.

¨Tu también estas muy guapo Zack, te sienta muy bien esa ropita nueva, jejejeje, ¿quieres que nos vallamos ya?

Zack sonrió de lo torpe que se puso con las palabras y de como Aeris le había echado un capote para poder sacarlo del paso, le entrego el ramo de flores a la chica y esta, muy sonriente lo puso junto a su cuadro del salón, no sin antes hacerse una foto Juntos que la madre de Aerith les sacó, para posteriormente disponerse a salir de la casa.

¨Encantado señora, se la devolveré sana y a salvo¨-Dijo Zack con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Tras decir esto ya salieron de la vivienda y Zack se puso manos a la obra para comentarle el planing que le había trazado.

-¨A ver Aerith, voy a comentarte lo que he pensado que podríamos hacer y me dices si te parece buena idea, primero había pensado en subir por la estación del sector 5 hasta la del Sector 8, y una vez allí dirigirnos a ver el atardecer desde un lugar secreto que yo me sé, jejejeje¨-Zack estaba totalmente entusiasmado e ilusionado con la cita, nunca Aeris le había visto tan contento y eso le hacía a ella aun más feliz, mientras Zack seguía redactándole el plan.

-¨Después podemos ir a la feria, ir a jugar en algunos puestesillos, luego te comprare un algodón de azúcar que seguro que te gustan, cenaremos en el bar Goblins y por ultimo veremos la obra de Loveless que representan en el teatro y que es de entrada exclusiva, pero como uno es importante, tengo dos entradas para palcos es-pec-ta-cu-la-res¨

Zack las mostraba en alto muy orgulloso, mientras Aerith sonreía muy dulcemente.

Ya montados en el vagón del ferrocarril que los llevaría hacia la parada del barrio Lovelessa Aerith se le cambio el semblante y puso una cara tiste, Zack que estaba redactándole batallitas de soldado y sus típicas cosas de niño lo notó y decidió preguntar el por qué de ese cambio.

-¨Oye Aerith, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, te has puesto muy tristona, ¿es que he dicho algo o hecho algo que te ha molestado?¨

-¨No Zack, es que…me da miedo salir al exterior, me da mucho pánico que se me caiga todo en lo alto¨

Zack rió fuertemente y abrazo a Aerith diciéndole unas palabras…

-¨Tranquila Aerith, mientras estés conmigo al lado nunca estarás sola y no dejare que te pase nada¨-y con una gran sonrisa se puso de pie y con pose chulesca le dijo…¨Y mucho menos dejare que se caiga el cielo en lo alto tuya, jejejeje¨

Zack reía muchísimo, lo cual consiguió que Aerith volviera a su cara dulce y melosa para corresponderle con una sonrisa tierna.

Al salir de la estación…

-¨Bien Aerith, este es el mundo y su Cielo, bienvenido a él¨.

Estaba en plena tarde y quedaba una hora más o menos para anochecer y ya se notaba en el color azulado con naranja de las nubes, a Aerith parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las orbitas, estaba completamente extasiada por la inmensidad del cielo y su magnitud.

-¨Y bien, ¿no me vas a decir que te parece?, ¿te gusta?¨

-¨Es….maravilloso Zack, es como tus ojos, Azules e infinitos, me encanta…¨

A Zack se le ilumino la cara del piropo que le acababa de soltar Aerith, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que los ojos de su compañera empezaban a emanar lágrimas…

-¨A…Aerith que te pasa, ¿te ha entrado algo en los ojos?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¿Estás Bien?

-¨Zack…Gracias, has hecho por mí lo que nadie nunca hizo, eres muy bueno…gracias¨

-¨Hombre Aerith, tu eres muy importante para mí, por eso todo lo que pueda hacer por ti lo haré sin ninguna duda, eso tenlo claro¨

Aerith miró a Zack y sonrió, para a continuación abrazarle como nunca antes lo había hecho, algo que hizo que Zack le entrase un hormigueo por al barriga que nunca antes le había sucedido.

-¨Bueno Aerith, ahora para hacer mas especial este momento, te voy a llevar a mi lugar secreto en Midgar, está aquí al lado y veremos juntos el atardecer¨-Aerith asintió con la cabeza, y los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al lugar donde Zack le había prometido llevarla para que viera su primer atardecer y estrellas en su vida…

Zack subió con Aerith por una torreta situada junto al Edificio Shin-Ra, estaba todo con jaleo, ya que la gente salía para divertirse en la feria del Barrio, al llegar a la sima, se acomodaron los dos y Zack le indicó las partes de la ciudad, mientras Aerith escuchaba atentamente sin despegar su vista de los profundos ojos del soldado, estaba tranquila y segura a su lado, se sentía Feliz, pero de repente…

-¨Mira Aerith…¨

El cielo se empezó a oscurecer iluminado por las ráfagas de energía Mako de los reactores centrales, Aerith observo aquel acontecimiento con una cara de asombro como quien ve por primera vez el mar, vio como se ponía el Sol en el horizonte y salían las primeras estrellas, Aeris lo observaba todo sin perder detalle de lo que pasaba.

-¨Zack, esto es precioso, nunca me imaginaba lo bonito que podría ser el Cielo, es muy bello, eres muy bueno conmigo, eres un sol¨

Tras escuchar esto Zack se sonrojo y miro a Aerith fijamente a la vez que sacaba las dos entradas para Loveless-¨Mira Aerith, esta obra significa como dar todo por el don de una diosa, para mi Aerith, la única Diosa que hay en mi vida… eres tu¨

Aerith se quedo de piedra al oír esas palabras, nunca había visto a Zack que le dijera algo tan profundo y sentido como eso, esas palabras fueron un estallido de emociones en su corazón, estaba locamente enamorada de él, en ese momento Zack se puso a la altura de Aerith, y ambos sentían la atracción mutua, y poco a poco se iban acercando cada vez más, ya cerraron los ojos ambos y sus labios estaban a punto de contactar cuando…

¨ ¡DIOS!, las entradas, se vuelan, no puede ser, las he perdido, nooooooo, por que seré tan patoso…¨-Zack se levanto de un rebrinco y se asomo por la barandilla, las entradas volaban y volaban, hasta que cayeron encima de una camioneta que se alejo por la avenida con las entradas a cuestas, Zack estaba sin decir palabra, solamente observando el lugar donde las entradas se marcharon para siempre, mientras, Aeris no paraba de sonreír tapándose la boca disimuladamente y observando a Zack…

-¨Lo siento Aerith, soy un manazas, ya no podremos ir a la obra de teatro que te prometí, no sirvo para hacer las cosas bien…¨

-¨No te preocupes Zack, a mi las entradas me dan igual, siempre que estés a mi lado, porque por si no lo sabes, yo te quiero mucho¨

A Zack esas palabras de Aerith le paralizaron, deseaba escucharlas de su boca desde que la vio por primera vez en la iglesia de los suburbios, tenía la confirmación de que ella sentía por él lo mismo que a él le latía en el corazón, Amor…

-¨Aeris….yo…tu…Eres lo mejor en mi vida…Te quiero…Te amo¨

Aeris tas escuchar esto se puso en pie y esta vez sí, se agarraron de las manos, y se unieron lentamente pero sin pausa en un beso que para los anales quedaría, los sentidos fluyeron por sus bocas en una explosión de bienestar mutuo y sensaciones celestiales, parecía un beso eterno, no separaban sus labios y no querían que ese momento acabara nunca, era amor lo que sentían, amor eterno, en ese mismo instante los fuegos artificiales de la feria empezaron a surgir e inundar el cielo, era un festival de color, y ellos en lo más alto de la torreta besándose apasionadamente en un momento que no querían que acabara.

Aeris y Zack estuvieron en aquel lugar varias horas demostrándose su amor mutuo, hablando y besándose como dos enamorados, se estuvieron diciendo lo que llevaban mucho tiempo guardado en sus corazones, eran felices juntos y no querían pensar en otra cosa que fuera en ellos dos en ese momento, desecharon el ir a la feria e incluso en el ir a comer, por tal de que ese momento mágico no se acabara, queriendo que perdurara siempre, pero entonces… sonó el móvil de Zack...

-¨un momento Aerith… ¿Si?... ¿Sephiroth?... entonces están preguntando por mi… vaya momento para que vuelva…bueno… gracias… nos vemos luego… voy a acompañarla y me recojo ya…Adiós¨

Zack le conto a Aerith que se habían dado cuenta de que había salido del edificio en plena concentración de la misión, pero que Sephiroth le había cubierto las espaldas diciendo que era por un tema familiar, pero que debía de volver a las dependencias de Soldado rápido, Aerith puso cara de pena pero con un beso le dijo..

-¨No pasa Nada Zack, cuando vuelvas tendremos muchísimo más tiempo juntos para que me enseñes todo el mundo exterior, veras como todo irá bien, recuerda el Deseo que te pedí, solamente deseo eso, más tiempo Contigo…por que…te amo…¨

Zack y Aerith se pusieron en camino a la casa de ella y justo en la puerta, él le abrazo le miro a los ojos y le comento…

-¨Aerith, ya sé que estaré fuera un tiempo, pero mi corazón seguirá contigo siempre, te prometo que volveré para que estemos juntos, nadie nos separará, Te amo Aerith… mi Diosa¨

Aeris con los ojos llorosos le sonrió y le dijo-¨Yo también te amo Zack, gracias por entrar en mi vida¨- Tras estas palabras se fundieron en un cálido abrazo culminado con un beso monumental, ambos se querían y no deseaban que nada ni nadie los separara; Zack dejo a Aeris en su casa y se puso de camino al edificio Shin-Ra para descansar, mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en ella, en todo lo que sentía…Era feliz…Estaba Enamorado.

Como todos sabemos, posteriormente Zack no acabó muy bien y Aeris sin saber que Zack murió, creyó que este se fue a algún lugar y era feliz allí sin ella, esto cambio cuando Aeris Murió a manos de Sephiroth y se reencontró con Zack en la corriente Vital, Aeris ya quería a Cloud pero el sentimiento hacia Zack seguía presente y el de él hacia ella, también, por eso, siguen juntos en el flujo de la vida, inseparablemente unidos, por que el amor que los unió, ni la muerte lo romperá….

_**-"Espero que os allá gustado este Fics, la verdad es que me encanta, me salió tal y como quería, los Zerith normalmente están envueltos en Amor y Romance, lo que los hace indispensables, espero vuestros comentarios de que os a parecido y a ver si la inspiración me vuelve a venir porque estoy escribiendo una historia de FFVII un tanto original y triste, pero eso ay es otro tema, saludos y nos leemos………. Dewsssssssss"-**_


End file.
